


And They Were Neighbors! (Oh My God They Were Neigbors)

by pansiesforthoughts



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, couldn't think of a better title rip vine, kept it angst free heck yeah, romeo is literally only in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Benvolio is not pleased to find out that the guy he got drunk with last night actually lives next door to him. I mean, it's not like he even likes Mercutio that much so why does he keep hoping he'll bump into him again?
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2019





	1. Benvolio doesn't usually get this drunk at parties.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paint_me_a_revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_me_a_revolution/gifts).



Benvolio’s first conversation with Mercutio was nowhere near ideal. He was at a party thrown by someone he didn’t know, (the friend of a friend’s cousin wasn’t it?), in a neighbourhood he didn’t know, half drunk and unable to find the only person in this house that he was friends with. He was starting to get cold, and realised that his jacket- which he had taken off after someone spilled soda on it- was missing from him too. A decent amount of people had left already, and Benvolio knew it was basically his responsibility to get his cousin home safely- Romeo probably couldn’t even manage that sober. 

After making another round of the rooms downstairs, Benvolio still could not see him anywhere. He huffed and fumbled for his phone.

 _Where the heck did he go?_ Benvolio was not having a good night. He sent Romeo a message asking where he was. 2 minutes passed. No reply. Benvolio dodged through the remaining crowd of people to the food and drinks on the kitchen bench. Dammit there were no more plain chips. After more walking around aimlessly, Benvolio saw his jacket crumpled in a corner. 

_Well that one’s probably ruined now,_ thought Benvolio. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_i left already, soz benny_ **

Benvolio stared at the text on the screen. How could Romeo just leave without him? And without telling him too! He snatched his jacket off the floor and stumbled blindly past everyone into the hallway. This party was getting more unenjoyable by the minute. 

A hand grabbed his arm, and Benvolio whipped around in shock. The owner of the hand was at least half a head shorter than him with messy dark hair. 

“I found the liquor cabinet.” He grinned, and yanked Benvolio into the room.

“I don’t think you’re meant to be in here,” said Benvolio. “This looks like a study.” The stranger ignored this and pulled a bottle out of the cupboard.

“Ta-da!”

“There’s alcohol out there you know? Although you probably don’t need anymore…”

“It’s scotch,” he said, as if that was an explanation. He shoved the bottle into Benvolio’s hands.

“Put it back,” said Benvolio

“Why are you angry?”

“Excuse me?”

“You look angry. What happened? Or are you normally this uptight?” The stranger watched him carefully while he pulled a glass out of the cabinet beside him. 

“I literally do not know you,” said Benvolio.

“And?” the stranger poured himself a drink.

“Well-” spluttered Benvolio. “Why would I tell you then?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Do you want a drink?” 

Benvolio thought about how his night night had gone so far. “Fuck, why not?” He sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor. It’s not like he was that sober already. 

“There’s a stain on your jacket,” said the stranger as he poured another glass.

“I know,” muttered Benvolio. He downed half his glass in one mouthful, it burned his throat. He was sure to regret this later.

“I’m Mercutio,” said the stranger. “I forgot to introduce yourself.”

“Yourself?”

“What?”

“You just said ‘I forgot to introduce yourself’”

“Hey, you didn’t introduce yourself either,” said Mercutio.

“Well I’m Benvolio.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mercutio reached for the whiskey. 

“Are you sure you wanna put more alcohol in your system? You’ve probably had enough,” said Benvolio.

“You’re still drinking,” pointed out Mercutio.

“Yeah, I think you’ve had more than me. At least I’m not mixing my words up.”

“Shhhh.”

Benvolio was starting to feel pretty woozy actually. Why didn’t he eat more earlier? Two glasses of scotch and multiple wine coolers on an empty stomach was not not great. 

“Are you always this grumpy?” 

“I’m not grumpy!” protested Benvolio. 

Mercutio pouted at him. “You look it.”

“Well you’re very polite aren’t you.” 

Mercutio laughed. “Do you want a refill?” he asked, pointing to Benvolio’s glass. Benvolio hadn’t even noticed he’s finished it. He pushed the glass towards Mercutio silently. 

“Why were you angry before?” Mercutio was watching him again.

“Why do you care so much about that?” Benvolio wish he wasn’t so nosy. 

“Just curious,” shrugged Mercutio.

“I came here with my cousin and he left without telling me.” Benvolio was still very salty about that. 

“That’s all?”

“I wasted my time searching for him! And a girl spilt cola on my jacket!”

Mercutio was laughing again.

“Hey, it’s not funny,” said Benvolio. “I have not had a fun time.”

“I think you’re overreacting a bit.”

Benvolio ignored him and sipped at his drink.

~

The overhead light was too bright. Sharp and fuzzy at the same time. Benvolio reached out from where he lay, draped over Mercutio’s legs.

“I want more booze,” he said plainly.

“How the tables have turned!” exclaimed Mercutio. “Didn’t you tell me off for drinking too much before?”

“Shush. Your voice is loud and saying things I don’t want to hear.” Benvolio fiddled with a piece of hair that was in Mercutio’s face.

_He’s so pretty._

“I’m going to leave soon,” said Mercutio.

“Do you live near here?”

“No. I’m not sure I remember how to get home actually.” He gave Benvolio a stupid little smile. 

“Hmm,” said Benvolio. “Can we steal the alcohol when we leave?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I kinda want to.”

“Hmm,” said Benvolio again. “I’m tired. Don’t leave yet ok?”

“Ok.” Mercutio shifted himself slightly so he was more comfortable. “I won’t leave yet.”


	2. Well this is awkward?

Benvolio woke up with his face stuck to a leather couch. Blinking groggily, he realised he was still wearing yesterday’s clothes.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _This is certainly not my apartment._ Fragments of last night started coming back to him, and with his rush of memory came panic. He sat up too quickly. Immediately his head ached, the room spun and he thought he was going to collapse.

_Great job, Benvolio. You went home with a random guy you got drunk with and you’re also incredibly hungover._

He considered his two options: wait for Mercutio to wake up and face an extremely awkward conversation, or, leave now and find his way home. Benvolio prefered the sound of the latter. He checked his pockets- phone, keys, wallet, all there. As he was making his way to the door, moving as quietly as possible, he heard the bedroom door slide open. 

_Oh god._

“Shit, I forgot you were here,” said Mercutio.

“Courteous as always-” Benvolio gestured towards the door. “I was just leaving.”

“Without telling me? That’s not very _polite,_ ” grinned Mercutio.

“Well I don’t actually remember coming here in the first place, would you mind filling me in?”

“Bold of you to assume I remember last night.”

“That’s great, _”_ sighed Benvolio.

“I don’t know, we were both very drunk and you asked to stay over.”

“Right, um, did anything else happen?” Benvolio tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“Hmm? Oh, no. You passed out pretty much as soon as you got here.” said Mercutio.

_This is a very uncomfortable situation I’ve landed myself in._

“Sorry if I was any trouble,” laughed Benvolio.

“No, it’s ok. You’re good company. And also really entertaining when you’re drunk, you talk a lot.”

“Thanks?” Benvolio wondered how much of his life story he had carelessly revealed last night. “I should probably go, thanks for not leaving me at the party.” He was ready to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

“It’s ok, I won’t bother you any longer,” he said, opening the front door. 

_Why does this hallway look familiar? I’ve never been here before._ Benvolio walked out, confused. _Wait this is my hallway… what?_ He looked at the number on the door behind him, five. And next door was- _Apartment 6. Well shit this is a fun turn of events,_ thought Benvolio.

“Are you good out there?” came Mercutio’s voice from behind him. He realised Mercutio must have been looking at him this whole time.

“Yep, I live next door by the way.”

“What?” Mercutio stared at him.

_I hate my life._

“That’s my apartment,” said Benvolio. _Great, so I got drunk with this guy, probably embarrassed myself telling him all my secrets and now I have to see him again._

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more then,” grinned Mercutio.

“I guess,” said Benvolio, trying to match his smile.

“Here, I’ll put my number in your phone.”

Benvolio passed his phone over and studied Mercutio. _I didn’t notice how cute he was yesterday…_ He sighed. _Why am I like this._

“How have we never met before?” Benvolio was genuinely confused about that.

Mercutio shrugged. “I only moved in last month.”

“Still strange that I’ve never seen you before.” Benvolio didn’t really talk to his other neighbors but he still saw them every once in a while.

“We met in a much more exciting way don’t you think?”

“Well, I guess you could call it that.” Benvolio was having an interesting day.


	3. Trespassing and breaking and entering are definitely illegal, Mercutio.

Gentle sunlight shone through the window onto the creamy pages of his book. Benvolio had given up on studying a while ago, preferring to read a bit before he had to go to work. The window at the end of the hall had a wide ledge that was perfect for sitting on, so that’s where he stayed. It was just after eleven when Mercutio stepped out of apartment 5. He waved to Benvolio when he looked up.

“Hey,” smiled Benvolio.

“What are you reading there?” asked Mercutio.

“It’s called ‘Sophie’s World’,” he said, showing him the cover. “It’s one of my favourite books.” 

“I’ll have to read it then.”

“You can borrow it if you like,” said Benvolio.

“Thanks.”

“What are you up to this morning?” Benvolio closed his book and swiveled around to face Mercutio. 

“I’m going to explore an abandoned building site, wanna come with?”

“What?” Benvolio laughed nervously.

“Is that not something you do with your friends for fun?” said Mercutio, surveying him coolly. Benvolio was not entirely certain if he was joking or not. 

“Isn’t that kinda dangerous?”

“You don’t have to come-”

“Why don’t we just get coffee or something?” suggested Benvolio. Mercutio made a face while he thought about that.

“Why can’t we do both?” 

“We’ll see.”

~

It was cold out, but Mercutio insisted on walking anyway. Takeaway coffee cup in hand, Benvolio had to practically jog to keep up with Mercutio. 

“I feel like you’ve barely told me anything about yourself,” said Benvolio, trying to start a conversation. For some reason, he had hoped that he would run into Mercutio again for the past few days. Something about his personality intrigued him.

“That’s because I haven’t.” he turned around so he could smirk at Benvolio.

“That’s not fair, I’m sure I told you every detail of my life the other night.” Benvolio still wanted to know what he had said.

“You mostly just complained about your parents. And your cousin. And your Ancient Greek professor.” 

“Tell me about your family.” Benvolio sipped his coffee and immediately burnt his tongue. 

“I have a brother, Valentine. He lives with my parents who I haven’t spoken to for five years.” Mercutio didn’t seem uncomfortable telling him this at all, which Benvolio found strange. He wasn’t really sure how to reply.

“I ran away from home if you’re wondering why,” said Mercutio. 

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.” Mercutio looked unbothered. He adjusted his plaid scarf and sipped his coffee. Benvolio found himself wanting to get to know Mercutio more, which was surprising considering the way he had felt when he’d wound up in his apartment. He had never been so enthralled by a person before. “So are we going to break into an abandoned house or not?”

“You know I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

“A lot of things are illegal.”


	4. tfw you find out that the guy you definitely don't have a crush on is dating someone :/

Benvolio didn’t know what to do with himself. Since he had switched to studying part time and his work never started until midday he had more time on his hands than he needed. Of course it probably wouldn't hurt if he studied a bit more, but he just wasn't in the mood for analysing texts. He could do his work later.

Mercutio opened the door as soon as he knocked. “Hi.”

“Are you free today?”

“Sorry, I was actually just leaving”

“Oh, where are you going?” asked Benvolio curiously.

“Out,” said Mercutio, giving Benvolio his trademark shit-eating grin.

“Very descriptive,” said Benvolio. “Your hair looks nice.” He patted Mercutio’s hair.

“Stop, you’ll make it all fluffy!” said Mercutio, swatting his hand away.

“It’s already fluffy.”

“Don’t be mean,” pouted Mercutio. He grabbed his jacket from behind the door. 

“Can I come with you to wherever you’re going?” Benvolio looked at him expectantly.  _ Please don’t say no. _

“No, sorry.” Mercutio shut the door behind him. “It’s a date.”

Benvolio fake gasped, “oooooh! Who is it with? Do I know them?”

Mercutio laughed. “You don’t know them and I’m not telling you.”

“Please?” Benvolio gave him his best smile.

“You’re worse than my friends,” sighed Mercutio.

“Aren’t I considered one of your friends?” 

“No, you’re considered my cute neighbor who I happen to talk to a lot.”

Benvolio definitely went red and Mercutio definitely noticed because he snickered. “I have to go, see you later.”

Benvolio waved goodbye and returned to his apartment. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling a sad sort of emotion. Was it because Mercutio was dating someone? Why would he be upset about that? 

_ It’s not like you have a crush on him,  _ he told himself.  _ You only met like a week ago, you’re being stupid. _


	5. Oh look, Romeo's in this chapter but only this one and we never see him again.

Benvolio was at Mercutio’s apartment again. Romeo was coming over that evening and Benvolio was quite frankly terrible at hosting. In an act of desperation he had enlisted Mercutio’s help to organise dinner, but quickly found out that he was just as clueless as Benvolio when it came to cooking.

“Lucky for you, I’ve gotten so many cookbooks as gifts,” said Mercutio when Benvolio had asked for his help. “Seriously I have so many and all I ever cook is pasta.”

So Mercutio sat on the couch, flipping through recipes and Benvolio scoured food blogs. Every time they found something that could be an option, he added it to a list that was becoming stressfully long. 

“I think you should just pick something now.” Mercutio tossed the book he was looking at onto the coffee table. It landed with a thump, startling Benvolio.

“I’m not sure I’ve found something I really like though,” said Benvolio, tapping his fingers on the glass table.

“Just pick something.”

“Ok let me look over my list again.”

Ten minutes later, Benvolio had narrowed his list down and chosen what to make. 

“Finally,” said Mercutio, who had been on his phone for the past few minutes. 

“I need to go grocery shopping now. Will you help me cook when I get back?” Benvolio needed all the help he could get.

“Sure”

Benvolio was relieved, “thank you so much, this is stressful.”

“Why can’t you just get takeout?” asked Mercutio.

“It’s nicer if I make it myself,” said Benvolio cheerfully, searching for his keys on the cluttered countertop. 

“Ok but I feel like you're not the best at cooking.”

“That won’t stop me, I am going to cook!

Mercutio laughed, Benvolio looked like the most determined little kid ever as he collected up his things and headed for the door. 

~

Benvolio set the bag of groceries down on the kitchen table. “Let’s get started.”

“What do you want me to help with?” asked Mercutio. 

“Could you start chopping the tomatoes and stuff for the salad?”

“Ok.”

“Thanks. Hey is light cream the same as cooking cream?”

“There’s more than one type of cream?”

“I mean, this looks like it’ll work?”

Luckily it did work. And as Benvolio took his finished pasta bake out of the oven he was feeling pretty proud of himself.

“Pasta’s done,” he told Mercutio. “We can put the salmon in the oven when Romeo gets here, it should cook quickly.”

“Ooh do I get to meet your cousin?” Mercutio’s head popped up from where he was laying on the couch.

“Well you’ll stay for dinner right?” Benvolio hoped he would.

“Will I?”

“I’d like you to. And you did help cook.” 

“I’ll stay then.” 

~

At six-thirty, the doorbell rang. Benvolio was pleased because his cousin rarely arrived on time. 

“Hi!” said Romeo as soon as Benvolio opened the door for him. Bubbly as always, he hung up his coat and gave Benvolio a hug. “I brought desert from work. Red velvet cupcakes.” He padded into the kitchen and put his shopping bag on the bench. 

“Thanks!” Benvolio noticed Mercutio pop out from where he was hidden from view in the lounge area. “And this is Mercutio, he lives next door.”

“Nice to meet you, Romeo. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smirked at Benvolio. Resisting the urge to pull a face back at him was difficult. 

~

“So you study performing arts?” asked Romeo eagerly. 

“Yep. Second year.”

“That’s so cool!” He tapped his fork on his plate and sighed. “My parents pretty much forced me to do law, I’m trying to convince them to let me do something else next semester.”

“Oof, that sucks,” said Mercutio.

“Yeah, it does a bit. My parents are nowhere near as chill as Benvolio’s” 

“Ahh my parents are really bad as well,” laughed Mercutio.

_ At least they’re… bonding in some way? _

“How have you been Benny?” Romeo turned to face him.

“The same,” said Benvolio, “I don’t have anything interesting going on.” 

“Mum and dad keep asking me to invite you over. When was the last time you saw them?”

“A while ago probably.” 

“Aha I’ll tell them you’re busy.” Romeo adjusted himself so he could sit cross-legged in his chair. “So when did you two start dating?”

Mercutio looked up from his food. “What?”

“Oh-”

“We’re not together,” said Benvolio quickly.

“Sorry, I thought-” Romeo looked panicked. Mercutio seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“It’s ok.”

“I’ve made things awkward!”

“No, don’t worry!” Benvolio tried to hide the fact that his face was red. “I’ll collect the plates.”

“Thanks for dinner, Benny. It was great.”

“Mercutio helped cook.”

“I did!” said Mercutio proudly.

“He’s very sweet,” Mercutio told Benvolio later on, after Romeo had left. 

“He is, isn’t he? He always sees the best in people.” Benvolio had just finished the washing up from dinner. 

“It was really funny when he thought we were dating though, you should have seen your face,” teased Mercutio. Benvolio slapped him with his tea towel. 

“Shut up.”


	6. Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters were posted from my phone, so if the formatting is a bit wack I’m sorry. I have to fix it when I have access to my computer again.

Benvolio was really not very good at relationship advice. When his next door neighbor came over half in tears, he was feeling rather out of his depth. 

“See, I don’t know why I’m feeling so upset because I don’t know if we were properly together, we were just dating. It’s stupid.”

“No, you’re allowed to be upset.” Benvolio really wasn’t sure how to comfort him.

“I just want to forget about it.” Mercutio looked so miserable and unlike his usual self, Benvolio didn’t know what to do. He settled on getting him a glass of water and letting him say whatever was on his mind.

~

“Do you want to talk about it more?”

“No, I just want to… can we watch a movie or something?” Mercutio fiddled with his fingers and didn’t look up.

“Sure, what do you want to watch?” asked Benvolio. 

“Anything.” 

So Benvolio played the random film he’d been watching the other night from the start. Mercutio was tired, he could tell, and he let him lean his head on his shoulder. 

“Your hair smells nice,” mumbled Mercutio.

“That’s very random, but thank you?”

~

“Is it ok if I stay here tonight?” asked Mercutio after the film ended. 

Benvolio hesitated slightly. “Of course. Do you need any more blankets?”

“No. But thank you.” Mercutio was quiet again. 

“Ok, try to rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Benvolio got up and retreated to his room, thinking Mercutio would probably want some space now.


	7. I wrote this chapter while eating Vietnamese takeout and it shows.

Benvolio was beginning to hate the pub he worked at. Especially on Tuesdays and Wednesdays when he was the only waiter working at lunchtime. In fact, there often weren’t any customers and he found himself stuck with mindless chores. However, today he was graciously saved from the boredom of putting away glasses at the bar by Mercutio, who came in unexpectedly mid-morning.    
  


Mercutio gave him a little wave. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” askes Benvolio. He was sure he’d never told Mercutio he worked here.

“Visiting you of course. I brought you pho from the vietnamese place near our apartments.” He placed a takeaway container on the table.

“That’s so nice of you, thanks!”

“No, thanks for letting me stay over last night. And for helping.” Mercutio gave a small smile.

“It’s fine. I hope you feel better,” said Benvolio.

“Yeah.” Mercutio seemed to avoid his gaze.

“So how did you know where I work?” asked Benvolio, changing the topic quickly.

“Oh, Romeo told me.”

“You talk to Romeo?”

“Yeah, we exchanged numbers at dinner the other day. Remember?” Benvolio did not remember.

“Anyway, I’m going to head off now.” Mercutio hopped off the stool he was sitting on.

“Noo! Stay longer.” Benvolio rarely had anyone to talk to while he worked and it sure made his job a lot more unbearable.

“I’m distracting you from working,” pointed out Mercutio.

“True but there’s also no one here.”

“What time does your shift end? I can pick you up if you want?” 

“You already bought me lunch!” Benvolio protested.

Mercutio shrugged, “We live in the same building, it’s really no trouble.”

“I finish and four-thirty.”

“I’ll see you then,” grinned Mercutio.

“Bye! And thanks again!” Benvolio called after him.


	8. Clueless//this chapter isn’t that angsty I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: a few mentions of blood.

Benvolio jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. It was pretty late for anyone to be around. He crept towards the door, unsure of what to do next. 

“It’s me,” said a muffled voice.

_ Mercutio?  _ He pulled the door open. “It’s like ten-thirty, what are you-” he stopped abruptly when he saw Mercutio. “Oh my god, what happened to you?” A colourful bruise blossomed on his right cheekbone, his hair and clothing was tousled. He held his nose and blood seeped onto the sleeve of his sweater. Benvolio’s stomach lurched. “Shit. You’d better come in.” 

There was something terrible in the way Mercutio stumbled through the door, how one arm clutched at his ribcage and the other hung limply at his side. And there was so much blood… Benvolio felt lightheaded looking at it. He took Mercutio into the bathroom and sat him down on the side of the bath. “Merc, what happened?” He was terrified.

“I got in a fight,” mumbled Mercutio.

“Care to elaborate?” Mercutio was silent. Benvolio tried to calm himself down for both of their sakes. “Where are you hurt?”

“I just need an ice pack for my face and my ribs, they’re bruised.” He winced. “And maybe some ibuprofen please.” 

“Right,” said Benvolio, trying to stop panicking. “Ok.” 

“Can I see how bad your ribcage is?” asked Benvolio once he had returned with the ice packs. 

“Are you trying to get me to take my shirt off?”

Benvolio pinched the bridge of his nose. “Merc please, I am trying to help you.”

“Alright.” He pulled his sweater up revealing his injury. Benvolio’s breath hitched at the sight of the bruise. He touched it lightly and Mercutio yelped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“Your hands are fucking freezing!”

“Oh god are you sure you haven’t broken anything? Isn’t it supposed to be hard to tell with rib injuries?” Benvolio was panicking again. “Are you having trouble breathing?”

“I don’t think so.”

“But if anything gets worse you have to see a doctor ok?”

Mercutio sighed. “Ok.”

“I’m serious,” said Benvolio.

“It’s seriously not that bad.” He saw Benvolio’s face. “Sorry, I’ll do what you say-” 

“Right… ok… just put ice on it I guess? Has your nose stopped bleeding?”

Mercutio checked. “I think so. Wow, my clothes are definitely going to be stained.”

Benvolio exhaled as he tried to compose himself. “Ok… ok.”

“Are you good?” Mercutio sounded concerned.

“You scared me. Just turning up bruised and covered in blood like that.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mercutio quietly. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not. Just try not to do that again. I care about you, a lot. And…” Benvolio trailed off. “And I was worried. I still am.”

“Sorry,” said Mercutio again. “I care about you too.”

Benvolio tried to laugh. “I thought I was only your cute neighbour.”

“Who I happen to like a lot.”

_ He means as a friend don’t go blushing furiously again. _

Mercutio laughed. “You’re so clueless.” And suddenly his lips were pressed against Benvolio’s.

Benvolio’s first kiss with Mercutio was nowhere near ideal. Mercutio’s hands shook and he tasted like blood. Benvolio was still nauseous from anxiety. It was flawed but he wouldn’t change the moment if he could.

  
  



End file.
